Unova/Isshu
Unova (イッシュ Isshu) is a fan-made character for Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents the Pokemon region in which the storyline of Pokemon Black and Pokemon White Versions takes place- the Unova region. Attributes 'Appearance' Unova is a young girl who looks like she is around 20 years of age. She is slightly shorter than Japan. Although she is related to Japan, her hair and eye color is the same as America's, due to the Unova region being based on the area around the New York City metropolitan area. Her bangs are formed by three tufts of hair that hang down and cover her forehead, as well as two strands of hair that hang down on either side of her face. These strands of hair represent the two rivers that flow through the Unova region. She is usually seen wearing a black and white T-shirt (a reference to the names of her games, Pokemon Black and White), as well as blue jeans and sneakers. She does not normally wear anything formal or fancy, since she does not do much, other than train her Pokemon or play video games. 'Personality and Interests' Although it is not obvious at first due to her reclusive nature, Unova is a very kind-hearted young woman. She tries to get along with everyone as well as possible, and was taught by Japan to be polite towards others. She is quite shy around people she does not know, so it can be difficult for her to make friends. However, around people she is used to interacting with, she will open up a bit more, and have more of a cheerful and optimistic personality. Unova has a somewhat naive and childish personality, and because of this, she may seem a bit annoying to the more serious countries. She is also a bit of a tomboy, which is shown by her tendency to get competitive during a Pokemon battle and her strong dislike of wearing dresses and skirts (She will, however, wear a kimono if celebrating a special occasion, since that was how she was raised). Unova's favorite past time is to play video games. She enjoys almost all types of video games, but tends to play the more popular game titles. She can usually play for hours nonstop in one session, and always keeps food and sodas nearby. Every once in a while, Unova also goes out to train her Pokemon in order to keep their skills honed. Unova owns an Emboar, a Stoutland, a Conkeldurr, a Victini, a Klinklang, and a Hydreigon- Pokemon that are all native to her region. Relationships 'Japan' Japan has raised Unova from a small child to the country that she is today. As a result, Unova really cares about Japan and always calls him "Papa." If anything were to threaten Japan's life, Unova would rush to aid him as soon as possible. Unova was completely devastated when she heard about the huge earthquake/tsunami disaster that happened to Japan last year, but was very relieved when she heard that he was doing alright and recovering. She sometimes gets on his nerves with her childlike personality, but it is obvious that these two have a healthy father-daughter relationship. 'America' Unova has known America since she was little, since he and Japan visit her a lot. Because of the many American trainers who came to travel in her region, she was able to learn the English language. Unova and America both get along quite well, and share a fondness for video games. They have a sort of "friendly rivalry" going on when it comes to playing video games, and will often play against each other with competitive games- but will occasionally cooperate and play through game levels together. Because of his influence on her, Unova tends to not worry about politeness so much when she is around America, and will much more hyperactive and loud like America. The two countries only consider each other as friends, though, and will probably not be in a romantic relationship anytime soon. 'Sealand' Although unlike Sealand, Unova has no goals to be recognized as an actual country (she is not considered a country due to representing a fictional place), these two countries can sort of relate to each other because they are not as important compared to all of the well-known countries such as France, Italy, and Spain. Since Sealand enjoys being on the Internet, and Unova enjoys playing video games, these two sometimes play online computer games together. Unova does not care at all about Sealand being practically a no-name country; she likes being around him because he is a nice person. 'Team Plasma' Unova hates this organization with an intense burning passion. She did not have any friends growing up, since the other children thought that she was a freak for being so reclusive, so the Pokemon that she raised herself ended up being the only ones she could talk to while growing up. As a result, it breaks her heart to see Team Plasma tearing apart the friendships of humans and Pokemon with their lies. Having to deal with them is literally the only thing that will make her angry to the point of violence. With all the trouble they cause, Unova also worries about whether or not she will only be known for these horrible people. Trivia *Unova's birthday, September 18th, corresponds with the first day that Pokemon Black and White were released in Japan. *Unova gets her human name from the Japanese default name of the female player character in Pokemon Black and White.